


Savage Grace

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (no theyre not virgins but its their first time together), First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Dutch, Pre-Canon, i will die on power bottom dutch hill ok im sorry, porn with like. 2 seconds of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Hosea did not expect this to be how he and Dutch had their first time.





	Savage Grace

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM GOING TO DIE OVER SOME COWBOYS. i should really write some arthur/charles or arthur/john bc they are also boyfriends but dammit these two wont leave me alone. pre-game; young!hosea was a goddamn snacc (not that older hosea isnt one hello foxy grandpa) so obviously i had to write some younger dutch n hosea smut. i still love the idea that dutch is a really loud mouthy annoying power bottom and if someone else jumps on this boat with me i am going to die of shock probably. (this is how i get into fandoms lads. write 20,000 fics in 2 weeks and then u never hear from me again)

If Arthur had anything to say about waking up to Hosea and Dutch snuggled tight into the same bed on some mornings, he didn't voice it. He'd probably just figured it got cold in the night and they huddled together for warmth. (Hosea would, many years down the road, admit they didn't give the boy enough credit, when Arthur admitted he knew from day one.)

At first, their little moments were stolen and quiet. Pausing to squeeze each others' hand every now and then, or letting their fingertips linger just a little too long on a touch. If no one was looking, Hosea _might_ risk pressing a kiss to Dutch's temple or cheek, if he was feeling brave. Dutch... well, he wasn't as timid. He'd have goosed Hosea to next Christmas if he thought he could get away with it. Thankfully, nine times out of ten, he couldn't. (The one time he did, though, Hosea had almost kicked him like a mule, straight in the family jewels.)

Slipping into private little nooks and crannies became common practice, and as their little gang grew, it became easier. Susan Grimshaw, a no-nonsense but ultimately motherly woman who had started riding with them, took care of Arthur (who groused the entire time, of course) while Dutch and Hosea would head out under the guise of gathering supplies for the ex-Navy cook, Simon Pearson, to use, really looking more for a moment of peace and quiet to themselves.

Even their momentary, stolen touches were growing more intimate, the kisses lingering a little bit longer and the touches turning more into subtle strokes. Late at night, when the others had gone to bed, sometimes, they'd stay up by the fire and 'talk', which usually turned more into kissing than talking. Hosea swore he saw Arthur sneaking around watching them from behind a tent once, but didn't draw any attention to it. He wasn't going to risk Dutch backing away from him. This was the most intimate they'd been yet; Dutch's hand rested on Hosea's thigh and his head on his shoulder, and Hosea wasn't sure if the feeling in his stomach was affection, nausea, arousal, or a combination of the three.

A late-evening 'fishing trip' wasn't exactly where Hosea expected to consummate their relationship for the first time, but then again, he wasn't sure where that would've been if not on one of their 'dates' (as Grimshaw had teasingly called them; if only she knew how right she was). 

He was used to sharing his personal space with Dutch on these little trips, but never had they shared _this much_ personal space. Hosea found himself seated on the ground, his back against a tree, as Dutch straddled his hips and kissed him desperately, like he wanted to take the very breath from his lungs. Dutch's hands- broad, rough hands, god they drove Hosea mad- roamed everywhere he could reach, stroking Hosea's arms and shoulders and over his chest, before eventually tangling into his whitish-blond hair. Their contrast was stark, and if an artist had been describing them, he probably would've pointed that out. Hosea was everything Dutch wasn't; tall, thin-framed, light-haired, light-eyed, and _nervous as all hell_. 

"Dutch," Hosea whispered into the space between one of those hungry, desperate kisses, "Dutch, hold on a second."

"... You alright?" Dutch sat back a little bit, and their faces weren't as close, but now Hosea could only think, _Great, now he's pressing his ass into my dick, fuckin' fantastic._

"I'm fine, I just... you're getting pretty heavy there, and... you sure you want to-"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my goddamn life." Dutch placed a finger under Hosea's chin and made sure he made eye contact with him. "You know how long I've been waiting for this?"

He licked his lips, and Hosea found himself speechless. The golden sunset, dapple through the leaves, bathed Dutch in this beautiful light. He was breathing not exactly heavily, but more erratically than usual, and his already-dark brown eyes were nearly black with need. 

"Well." Hosea chuckled quietly. "Can't argue with that, I suppose." He moved his hands, finally, and gripped Dutch's hips gently. "But... I mean, I've never done-"

"You're not doing anything." Dutch's tone was suddenly dead serious. "This... this is exactly how we're gonna do it."

"With our clothes on?"

"No, you fool." Dutch's fingers went to the buttons of Hosea's shirt and he opened them deftly. "You... are not going to have that new of an experience. All you have to do..." He gently pushed his fingertips under the fabric and nudged the shirt off his lover's shoulders. "Is sit there... and let me do the work."

Hosea trembled as Dutch's fingers roamed over his chest for a minute. God almighty, he could get drunk on that touch. "... Got it, boss," he murmured, taking a deep breath as Dutch's lips met his neck. Lips that had no right to be as soft as they were. Goddamn. Dutch moved back to rid himself of his own shirt, and Hosea found his hands moving as if they had their own free will. They traveled up Dutch's torso and over his chest, before Hosea cupped his lover's face to pull him in for a kiss. He needed Dutch more than he needed his next breath, he decided, and he clung to him like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood.

Breaking the kiss, Dutch breathlessly chuckled and pressed his hips back for a moment. "Someone decided to join the party, huh?" Hosea blushed and mumbled an incomprehensible response, shuddering at the sudden contact- even through their clothes- with his cock. "Relax," Dutch whispered, changing their positioning a bit so he could unbutton Hosea's pants, "You're gonna wonder why you went so long without this when we're done."

The cool air of the evening felt like a slap when Dutch drew Hosea's pants and undershorts down and abandoned them in the pile the rest of their clothes had made. "It's gorgeous," Dutch breathed, gently running calloused fingers over Hosea's length. "A throne fit for a king, if I may."

"Are you complimenting me or yourself, van der Linde?"

"Both." Dutch smirked and finished removing his own clothing, letting out a quiet laugh when he noticed Hosea staring at his cock. "What, you like what you see?"

"You could say that." Hosea gripped his partner's dick and stroked it softly. Not very long, but thick, impressively so, enough that he imagined a lot of people had a hard time getting their hand around it. Dutch made a low noise that almost reminded Hosea of a purr.

"Stop," he whispered. "There's... there's gonna be plenty of time for that later."

"Not wasting much time on the heavy petting, huh?"

"Never said that." Dutch's almost-smug smirk turned into a more coy one as he pressed a kiss to Hosea's jaw. "I'm guessing-" a kiss to his pulse- "you don't-" his collarbone- "have anything-" his breastbone- "slippery, huh?"

"Mmh. N-no. Gun oil, but... that... that sounds like a bad idea."

Dutch paused his teasing kisses for a moment to let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. Then I'm sorry, Hosea-" Hosea tensed and _no, no, no, don't leave me like this, you tease_ raced through his mind before Dutch carried on down his body. "But this is gonna be a lil' bit... unpleasant. For me, anyway. Maybe for you. Ain't never been too good at this."

Hosea opened his mouth ask a question, but he immediately forgot the question and how language worked when wet heat enveloped his dick, the words coming out as a long sigh and his head falling back against the trunk of the tree. Against his will, his eyes fluttered shut, but after just a moment he forced himself to open them again and look down at the dark head bobbing between his thighs. "Shhhhit, Dutch..." He tangled his fingers in his partner's hair, only to be given an almost-hateful glare. Dutch gripped Hosea's wrist and pulled his hand away, pinning it to the ground for a second before placing it on his inner thigh again.

"... Okay then," Hosea murmured, biting his lip. Dutch wanted to be in control even if he had a dick in his mouth. That sounded about right, honestly. Desperately clawing at the forest floor for something to hold on to, Hosea's entire world narrowed to his cock. Evidently, Dutch quite liked the way it jumped and twitched in his mouth, as he smiled around Hosea's length and took him in just a little bit deeper, using his hand to gently stroke what he couldn't get in his mouth.

Right when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, when the pleasure teetered on the edge of pain (and briefly went over that edge when Dutch accidentally scraped his teeth against him), Dutch pulled back and cleared his throat. "That'll do."

Hosea's trembling muscles relaxed for just a minute as he came back from the brink of oblivion. "... What'll do?" he murmured, cock still twitching as Dutch straddled him again. "... You're not serious. Ain't that gonna hurt?"

"Maybe," Dutch whispered, a mischievous and undeniably arousing glimmer in his eyes, "but I kinda _like_ when it hurts."

And he sunk down, gasping and gritting his teeth as the tip of Hosea's cock entered him. "Fuck." If he'd been capable of speech, Hosea probably would've echoed him. He'd never, ever been with a man, not like this. Hell, he'd never been with a _woman_ like this, and it was mind-bogglingly different from what he expected. Tight and hot, mostly, not quite like a mouth or a work-calloused hand or anything a girl could offer him.

And then he _moved_ and the world around them didn't matter anymore. Dutch rocked his hips, slow and steady, up and down, panting softly as he pressed against Hosea's body. "Yes," he breathed, "fuck, yes... god, Hosea..."

"M'not... m'not doin' anything, Dutch..."

"You don't have to. You're... mmh. You got a prick made for this, y'know." Dutch pressed his forehead to Hosea's, still moving his hips slowly and steadily. "You're... ah, fuck, god... you're... big, but not... not too thick, makes... mmh! M-makes things a little easier..."

Their hips touched, and for a minute, there was a pause in the action. The pair sat, bodies joined and chest-to-chest, for a moment. A few hungry kisses were exchanged and Hosea placed a tentative hand on Dutch's side. "C-can... can I touch you?"

"Please."

His hands were on Dutch's hips before either of them really processed it. Dutch bit his lower lip and began moving his hips again, panting quietly as Hosea's fingertips dug into his skin.

Dutch's method of lovemaking was just like the rest of him. He was powerful and intense, showering Hosea in praise ("fuck, yes, god, you feel so good") even as he didn't actually do anything except grasp at Dutch's hips and involuntarily rock his hips up now and then. It was still intoxicating. Dutch's moans and soft praise were a beautiful counterpoint to the quiet babble of the stream beside them and the wind in the leaves, wind that caressed Hosea's skin like a phantom second lover.

A sharp, sudden yelp from Dutch startled Hosea, and he tightened his hold on Dutch's hips to still him. "You okay? You hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine... just... h-hang on." Dutch licked his lips and adjusted himself on Hosea's cock a little bit. He moved his hips again, gasped, and breathed, "Ooh, yeah, th-that's it... fuck. If you move I'll kill you."

Unsure if Dutch was serious or not, Hosea nodded and opted to instead kiss his collarbone. Dutch hummed his approval and rocked his hips a bit faster, harder, taking Hosea in deeper. "Shit, yes," he panted, his head tilting back and sweat dripping down his neck, "Yes, yes, fuck, Hosea, you're so good... mmh, goddamn, should've done this the night we _met_ , Jesus Christ..."

As nice as it was to hear, Hosea briefly considered that Dutch might have been laying it on a bit thick. He didn't really mind. He liked listening to his voice, anyway, thick with lust and catching in his throat every now and then as a moan took priority. God, he wished Dutch would let him take charge, just for a moment, just so he could be the one forcing those beautiful noises out of him. The birdsong of dusk was replaced by cricket-chirps as the stars instead dotted the sky. Dutch had tortured him for so long it was dark out now. "You... you definitely... mmh. You sure can go a long time, Dutch." He wanted that to be more eloquent, but god, words were hard when you were getting ridden like a bronc into the forest floor.

"I... ah! I try t-to... mmmmmyesssss... m-make it... last... fuck!" Dutch suddenly grasped at Hosea's shoulders and bore down onto him hard enough that he briefly worried that they'd both have some bruises to explain when they got back to camp. "Oh, god, H-Hosea, fuck...!"

"... C-can I..." He rocked his hips upward to demonstrate his point.

"Yes! Fuck, please!"

 _There_ it was. Grasping Dutch's hips once more for leverage, Hosea planted his feet firmly in the dirt and thrust upward, matching Dutch's downward movement and relishing the sudden slap of their skin meeting. In response, Dutch made a sound Hosea could only describe as a howl, wild and feral and _goddamn loud_. He made a mental note to apologize to the horses they'd probably spooked before pleasure clouded his judgment and his body overrode his brain.

Hosea had a feeling Dutch had wanted their first time to be slow, romantic, special, but as their respective orgasms neared, that all went out the window. Dutch's voice was like music to him- his massive vocabulary had narrowed to curses, Hosea's name, and various ways to shout "yes" into the night air- and it was growing harder and harder to keep himself from tipping over the edge. "Dutch... Dutch, I'm gonna-"

Barely acknowledging that he was being spoken to, Dutch snarled, slammed his hips down, and cried out wordlessly, sticky, wet heat dropping onto Hosea's stomach and chest. The sounds he made, the feeling of his come on his skin, the way the muscles inside him twitched and fluttered around Hosea's cock... god, it was all too much. With a groan and soft "Jesus, Dutch," Hosea felt the tension finally break as his cock throbbed and he released what he thought had to be close to a gallon of come into his partner.

For what felt like forever, they sat, Dutch still firmly in Hosea's lap, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it, and panting heavily. Lips met every inch of skin they could reach- Hosea pressed a kiss to Dutch's shoulder, Dutch answered with a soft moan and a similar kiss to Hosea's ear- and hands wandered for just a moment, before Dutch spoke to break the silence.

"... Wow."

"That's good, I'm hoping?"

"... S'good." Dutch sighed quietly and shuddered, reluctantly pulling himself back to look Hosea in the eyes. "I... I love you. God, I love you."

"... I love you, too."

Their lips met. Slow and gentle, not like their feverish and desperate kisses from earlier. Dutch gently tugged at Hosea's lower lip with his teeth, Hosea answered by pressing his tongue into Dutch's mouth and quickly being out-Frenched by his more dominant partner. It was kind of impressive, really, how Dutch dominated from his position. The ultimate act of submission, and Dutch still ran the show.

"Um... should... should we get cleaned up, or...?"

"Not yet." Dutch nuzzled into the crook of Hosea's neck. "Don't move. I wanna feel you for a little while."

Hosea smiled, but nodded. "Alright. Sounds good."

He could've stayed right there in that moment- tired and satisfied, with this beautifully sated man laying on top of him- for the rest of time, and been a happy man. Eventually, though, Dutch shifted his weight, let Hosea's softening cock slip out of him (though he couldn't entirely hold back a disappointed groan), and stood up, shakily. "C'mon. We can at least rinse off in the crick." Dutch offered Hosea his hand, smiled almost coyly, and added, "And... if you feel up to it, maybe we can-"

"God, you _still_ want more?!" Hosea laughed through his shock and accepted the help getting to his feet. He felt like a newborn fawn, his legs were so shaky. "Look, maybe tomorrow. Hell, maybe later, but right now... you really knocked me out, Dutch."

"Alright, alright, alright. Later. Now... I need a rinse. Come with if you want."

Dutch stretched a moment- Hosea took the opportunity to look him over, the sweat on his skin both accenting his lean musculature and making him look like he was glowing in the blue moonlight- and headed toward the stream, wading in before Hosea had even found his footing.

In those few moments between Dutch pulling off of him and stepping into the water, Hosea felt like he knew he'd found his lifelong partner. He might have been dangerous and impulsive, but he was Hosea's.

And he'd make absolutely sure anyone who got too close to him knew it.


End file.
